


Surround Me

by EmilyBea



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-03-20 19:12:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13724184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyBea/pseuds/EmilyBea
Summary: AU drabble from my mixtape collection (a series of oneshots on tumblr and FF) where Emma is out at a bar with her friends and has had just slightly too much to drink. She’s coming home and sees her hot neighbor. They don’t really know anything about each other, they never really talk about anything much more than saying hi and bye, but Emma’s been drawn to him a long time and tonight she’s acting on those impulses. Inspired by ‘Surround Me’ by LEON.





	1. Chapter 1

**A/N: For the time being I am just going to be posting my mixtape chapters as oneshots. Since I have written more than 170 of them it's going to be a giant slog to move them all to AO3 and I honestly just don't see it happening. So as I write them, and as I reread some of my favorites, I will update them individually here. If you've read already, I hope you'll enjoy again, and if not, strap in for all the CS cuteness!**

“Aw, Emma, are you sure you don’t want to hit the next place with us?” Ruby asked her as the four friends approached Emma’s building which just so happened to be square in the middle of the bar crawl her friends were currently indulging in. “I hear the bartenders there are super hot.”

“And they have accents!” her friend Elsa piped in, a little louder than she would have otherwise had she not been drinking this evening. “Maybe you can pretend one of them is your cute neighbor.”

Emma groaned at her friends, shielding her face with her hands and ruing the moment earlier in the evening when after a bit of dancing and the right number of drinks she’d admitted that she might have a tiny, barely there, all consuming crush on the guy next door. Her friends had been like dogs with bones ever since and Emma knew that they’d keep teasing her about this for a long, long time.

“Or maybe _that’s_ why you’re cutting out early,” Ruby said with a newfound sense of glee in her voice. “Why Emma Swan, you naughty girl.”

“I am going home because I’ve reached my limit. One more drink and you guys will be pulling me down from tabletops. Trust me, it’s for the best,” Emma said as her friends collectively whined that she was no fun. It was totally juvenile, and it wasn’t going to work, but Emma had to admit that in spite of it all she did love her friends. “Now that I’m gone, Belle’s in charge. Everyone listen to her. She makes the best decisions and whatever you do don’t trust drunk Ruby.”

“Hey!” Ruby exclaimed at the same time that Mary Margaret, Belle, and Elsa all chimed. “We know.”

This caused a laugh between all of the friends and Emma continued chuckling to herself as she stepped inside her building. It was quiet tonight, as she expected it would be this late on a Thursday, but she liked it that way. After years of noisy foster homes when she’d been growing up, she liked the quiet comfort of not being surrounded by chaos. She waved to the night doorman in the lobby, smiling as he wished her a good evening and then waited at the elevator bay for a ride upstairs. It didn’t take too long to get there, and with the familiar ding Emma was comforted that soon she’d be back home and ready to tuck in for the rest of the evening.

Stepping into the elevator, Emma was surprised to see that there was another person already there and it was none other than her undeniably hot and charming neighbor, Killian Jones. He had a basket of laundry on the floor before him, giving away that he was participating in a casual night in, but the look in his eyes when he saw her in the dress she’d worn this evening told her that he was both genuinely glad at her being here, and that he thought she was beautiful and desirable and more than the horribly damaged person she often thought of herself as. Killian didn’t look at her like she was a little lost girl or a woman incapable of really giving her heart and that always seemed to steal the breath right from her lungs. God why was he so cute and nice and disarming? It wasn’t fair! How was she supposed to resist that?

“Good night, Swan?” he asked and Emma thought for a moment before responding.

It was a good night. She’d enjoyed her time with her friends, had a great meal, drank some fantastic wine, but there was something missing, something that hadn’t even been there until just now when they ran into each other. Killian’s presence had this impact on her, this power to make her day better, and whether it was the slight haziness in her mind from the wine or just the final snap of her attempt to avoid him, Emma couldn’t do it anymore. She couldn’t keep pushing him away or keeping him at arms length. She wanted Killian Jones, and right now she wanted him to know it.

With that decision made it only took a split second to pull him to her and after the slightest hesitation, Killian was on the same page, his lips crashing down to hers as they shared a kiss that blew every other one Emma had ever had out of the water. For a moment there was the tiniest bit of doubt in the back of her mind, reminding her that she didn’t do things like this, and she definitely didn’t do it with hot neighbors she had a bad habit of running into, but the way Killian made her feel pushed those thoughts to the wayside. There was no room in her head for questions of what she should do, only a gnawing need to enjoy this moment while it lasted.

Ten floors – that was how long the two of them would have before the elevator reached their stop, and damn did they make use of that time. With roaming hands and wandering kisses, Emma felt like a live wire, coursing and sparking with so much pent up lust and wanting that she couldn’t stop from catching fire. Fuck this felt good, angling herself against the hard contours of his body as he gripped her hips and pinned her against the side of the elevator car, his hands coming to tease at the hem of her dress but not taking it any further. Emma wanted to protest that he totally should go that extra mile right now, but then the door dinged again and it was back to reality. This manic, beautiful interlude was over and Emma’s old flares of insecurity and fear sprung right back into place.

“Uh, okay. See you around,” Emma said with uncertainty, not having any idea how the heck to speak after just pouncing on him like that, but she didn’t even have time to get to her apartment door, which was only a few feet away, before Killian spun her around and kissed her again, completely ignoring her attempt at shutting this down. The fact that they’d moved from the elevator to the hallway somehow made it feel more real, and as Emma’s back hit the hard wood of her front door she groaned, loving this and also feeling a growing sense of trepidation as the kiss went on.

“Not so fast, love. You can’t kiss a man like that and expect he’ll let you go so easily, at least not without the assurance that it’ll happen again and soon.”

“It was just a kiss,” Emma said without the firmness she wanted. Killian meanwhile only smiled, his brow rising in a silent show of challenge, like he totally knew she was full of shit. And she was too, because she could barely even get out the next part of her denial. “A one time thing.” 

“That’s where you’re wrong, love. Because this is far from over. It’s only just begun.”

With that, Killian pressed another kiss to Emma’s lips, this time with more gentle and reverent care though it tasted just as sweet and seductive as the ones before. Then he turned down the hall and headed towards his place, and though they hadn’t set particulars or made any kind of plans, Emma knew that Killian was right. Because tonight had been the start of something she’d been wanting for a while, and Emma could hardly wait to see just where this newfound intrigue would take them.

…………………

_Wasn't gonna go out_

_I was gonna stay in_

_Another Friday night on my own_

_Then I started drinking_

_My phone started ringing_

_I got my shit and walked out the door_

_Oh, every time you cross my mind_

_I get stupid_

_Whoa_

_Don't overthink it_

_Just finish up your drink_

_And surround me, surround me_

_The night ain't over_

_We're far from being sober_

_Surround me, surround me_

_'Cause I like you, I like you, I like you a lot_

_How to see through the smoke_

_I don't know how you found me, you found me_

_The night ain't over_

_We're far from being sober_

_Surround me, surround me_

_Baby take me outside_

_Kiss me in the moonlight_

_I just want you to touch me_

_I don't wanna waste no time_

_You don't even know me_

_But I want you to show me_

_What it feels like to be alive_

_The lights go down_

_I want you around me_

_Whoa_

_Don't overthink it_

_Just finish up your drink_

_And surround me, surround me_

_The night ain't over_

_We're far from being sober_

_Surround me, surround me_

_'Cause I like you, I like you, I like you a lot_

_How to see through the smoke_

_I don't know how you found me, you found me_

_The night ain't over_

_We're far from being sober_

_Surround me, surround me_

_So don't let me go, no don't let me go_

_Surround me, surround me_

_So don't let me go, no don't let me go_

_Surround me, surround me_

_So don't let me go, no don't let me go_

_Surround me, surround me (Don't let me go, don't let me go)_

_So don't let me go, no don't let me go_

_Surround me, surround me_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

**_Post-Note: Sometimes I think to myself that I should try to branch out in my writing. I wonder if maybe it’s fun to write the angst or the really slow burns that some very talented authors write in the CS fandom. And then I write chapters like this and I am reminded that this is_ ** **exactly _what I want to be writing. Pure fluff with a happy dose of passion and cuteness and hope is all I need, and I really hope that all of you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Anyway, I know this wasn’t a prompted fic and that there are so many prompts that I should really be getting to work on those, but you will all just have to forgive me since I was happy to get any writing done at all given that the semester is in full swing. I do promise to get back to the prompts next time though, and in the meantime I hope you all have a lovely rest of your weekend and thanks so much for reading!_**


	2. Play That Song

**_A/N: Multiple readers have asked for a sequel to ‘Surround Me’ and I also have an older request from a reader for a oneshot based on ‘Play That Song’ by Train so I am tying them together. This is some prime CS fluff where Emma is out with her friends on girls night but Killian (and the other friends’ significant others) show up to crash it every time. Watching Emma dance the night away from the bar is a serious temptation, but the payoff is worth it._ **

No matter how many months passed, the feeling of joy at having Emma as his and belonging to her in turn never faded or diminished. 

Since that fateful night almost a year ago, the one where Emma had come back from an evening not unlike this one and kissed him in the elevator, Killian was hooked. Truth be told he’d been yearning for Emma Swan for far longer than even she knew, but that night changed everything for them. Despite Emma’s questioning after the fact about whether they should really do this, Killian had never doubted this was meant to be. There was something undeniable about the spark that came alive when he had his Swan by his side and in his life, and Killian was no fool. He would cherish the chance to have such a shining light in his life and never take it for granted.

“If you keep looking at Emma like that, she’s going to know you’re up to something,” a voice said from beside Killian at the bar. It came from David Nolan, his best mate from college, who had also found love recently with one of Emma’s dearest friends, Mary Margaret. 

“Even if she does she’ll never guess what it is exactly,” Killian replied, taking a sip of his beer as a means of containing his smile.

As much as he hated to admit it, David was right in a way. Killian was being incredibly obvious, but so far Emma hadn’t seemed to notice anything out of the ordinary. If anything she was wrapped up in the evening with her friends, laughing, dancing, and enjoying herself in a way that made Killian’s heart soar. She looked young and carefree tonight, her smile infectious, and her eyes sparkling with nothing but good humor. Gone were the days of her cautiousness or the calculated cold aimed at keeping people at a distance. He’d pushed past those walls and laid claim to her heart, and nothing had ever been more wonderful in his whole life as being loved by Emma. 

“How could she? It’s not like you’ve told any of us what the actual plan is.”

Killian swore he heard something a little like sadness in his friend’s tone, but it melted away immediately as his girl approached him. Moving into David’s arms easily, Mary Margaret smiled widely at him before making a comment on his regretful tone.

“Now David, I thought we agreed that it was romantic that Killian doesn’t want to ruin the surprise.”

“We did,” David acquiesced, and though he feigned a deep and heavy sigh, Killian knew it was all a show. “I just hate to think he’s put in all this work only to end up with a second-rate proposal.”

“Come again, mate?” Killian responded at the same time Mary Margaret shushed David for being too loud with the mention of a proposal. They all looked over and found Emma was none the wiser as she continued playing darts with Ruby and Belle, and then Killian awaited explanation as to why his friend would think him incapable of asking for Emma’s hand.

“No offense man. I’m sure whatever you have is great,” David affirmed, “But I have a way with these things.”

“A way with proposing to women?” Mary Margaret asked, sounding skeptical and causing Killian to bite back a laugh. Oh man, Nolan had really stepped in it this time. It would be fun watching him get out of this. 

“No of course not – but I mean generally, I have a knack for romantic elements. I mean look at our first date,” he offered to Mary Margaret, and after the shortest spell of chill she warmed up again, her eyes filling no doubt with the memories of that day.

“Hmm, you make a good point,” Mary Margaret said.

Killian hadn’t actually been on the date with the two of them, but he knew every detail of it. He was subjected to every bit of it as David was planning. A picnic in the park, a horse-drawn carriage ride, enough flowers to make a woodland creature jealous? Check, check and check. It was downright charming, but if Killian were honest it was also incredibly over the top. He shuddered to even think of that being his play with a woman like Emma, a woman who deserved the world, but who favored life’s simple pleasures and a more reserved kind of beauty.

“And if I were proposing to you, I’d take him up on his expertise, love. But with Emma…” his words trailed off as he looked back across the way to see her just turning to glance at him. In that moment the same rush of yearning came that did each time she saw him and each time her expression gave away her love for him. It felt like a miracle each and every day that such a woman cold love him, but it was his real life. He was a lucky bastard.

“With Emma the person who knows best is Killian,” Mary Margaret said with certainty. “And vice versa.”

Killian raised a brow at that last comment, intrigued by it even if it was absolutely true. There was no one the world over who understood him like Emma did, but Mary Margaret’s tone hinted at a plan that Emma had of her own and when the song changed over the speakers at the bar, and the low thrum of a familiar baseline came through Killian had an inkling of what that might be. Then he saw Emma’s flirtatious smile and her crooked finger urging him towards her and the pieces clicked together. Seemed his love wanted a dance tonight, and what better song for them to share one with than the one he’d always consider theirs.

“Quite a coincidence that this particular melody should find us again, love,” Killian said as he stepped to Emma, feeling the immediate relief and rush when she moved into his arms, the curved lines of her lithe body pressed against him in the most tantalizing way.

“Hardly,” Emma said with a lilt of laughter in her voice. “Unless by ‘coincidence’ you mean bribing Graham to play it for us.”

“Ah so you _did_ plan this then, Swan,” Killian said, his voice growing rough as Emma turned, her back to his chest, and her body writhing to the music as he held her back against him and followed her lead.

“Mhmm. Didn’t want to wait until we got back home to be so close to you, and I figured this was the best way.” 

Killian actually growled at her words, feeling the shiver move through her before he kissed her exposed neck. She was a torment – a tease and a temptress all in one, but what she said was relatable. The wait to have Emma in his arms always felt like torture, and though he was losing his mind a bit, and definitely waning in control as they swayed together, he wouldn’t trade a second of it. Instead he’d channel this both into his plan to ask Emma for forever and in the hopefully celebratory moments thereafter when they made it back to their place.

When the song eventually came to an end, and a slow one replaced it, the two of them stayed just as close, though Emma turned back around to face him once more. In her eyes Killian saw everything she was feeling. The wanting, the love, the sureness that this was right and safe and thrilling all in one – it was all etched there in the green pools Killian always lost himself in and he knew she was likely seeing the same thing in his blue ones. He wished for the words to tell Emma all that she was to him without giving away what was to come, but then she kissed him, saying for both of them everything and anything he could ever want.

“I was wrong,” Emma said when they came back up for air, their foreheads pressed together as Killian’s hand cupped her cheek.

“About?” Killian asked, confused but amused all the same.

“The dance. It didn’t help with the waiting. It just made it worse. Think we could get out of here?” Emma asked and Killian grinned.

“Aye, love. As you wish.”

So with a few goodbyes and apologies for their leaving early, Emma and Killian headed from the bar back through the busy city streets and to their apartment once more. All the while Killian was filled with anticipation, knowing that though Emma had no idea, this night was about to hold a whole lot more than an evening in each others arms. She might have getting him to bed on the brain, and he’d see to it that she had everything her heart desired, but before that there was just one thing to see to – asking Emma for her hand and soliciting the chance to make her his wife and he her husband.

As they walked into the lobby of the building that he and Emma called home, Killian expected to feel something like nerves. This was a big moment – perhaps the biggest of his life so far – and it felt like every hope for happiness and for the life he wanted rested with an unknowing Emma. But having her hand in his, feeling the way she leaned against him, and seeing her satisfied smile as they came back home for the night, Killian couldn’t engage with those worries. In her expression he already saw the answer he was seeking, for Emma loved him just as much as he loved her. Much as this might surprise her, it wouldn’t scare her, not when the time of her running from this had all but faded.

“You’ve been quiet the whole way home,” Emma murmured as they stepped up to the elevator on the right hand side. Killian was glad to see that the sign saying it was out of use for the evening was gone, and he breathed a sigh of release knowing that Gus, their always helpful doorman had gotten his text and played his part for this next step. “Something on your mind?”

“Everything is, love,” Killian confessed and Emma looked poised to ask him about it when the bell dinged and the door opened, revealing his plan.

It took Emma a second to glance from him to the elevator, but when she did she gasped audibly. Her hand came to cover her mouth as her eyes scanned the interior of an otherwise ordinary space. Now it had been transformed, covered in Emma’s favorite flowers and donning those twinkling white lights he knew she was so fond of. 

“Killian, what did you do?”

Emma posed the question as he led her into the elevator car. She marveled at all of the work that he had done, but Killian knew the best effect would come as the doors closed. He waited what felt like a lifetime, but it was only a few beats of the heart and then they came together and Emma saw it, the specially adorning signs asking her a simple but all consuming question:

_Emma, will you marry me?_

Her eyes watered with tears as she squeezed his hand, but she still looked shocked as he got down on one knee before her. Seeing her like this, and knowing that all of this emotion she was feeling stemmed from her love and the hope that their finding each other had brought into her life fueled his need to make this moment even more perfect. And the only way he could think to do that was to truly speak from the heart.

“I’ve thought of roughly one million ways to ask you for forever, Emma. I had a million ideas, but none of them were right until I thought back and considered what moment meant the most in all our time together. The night you kissed me on this elevator - the night you took a chance on me - changed my world forever. I can’t thank you enough for doing that, love, for being brave enough for both of us. But I will spend a lifetime trying to show you just how much you mean to me. There will never be enough moments, never be enough time -,”

At that moment an unexpected interruption came in the form of the elevator bell. They’d arrived at their floor, and Killian had foolishly forgotten to pause the elevator with the key currently in the slot. He mumbled a brief ‘bloody hell’ under his breath, but then he heard Emma laughing and watched as she pressed the ‘stop’ button just in time to keep them enclosed in here a little longer.

“You were saying…? Emma prompted, her voice warbling from the happy tears that streamed down her cheeks.

“I was saying that forever hardly feels like enough when it comes to loving you, but I don’t want to settle for anything less. So with that being said… Emma Swan, will you marry me?”

“Yes,” she answered without any hesitation as she pulled him up from bended knee. “And though this is probably the sweetest thing you could have ever done, I would have said yes however you asked. If you asked a million ways, my answer would always stay the same.” 

“Thank God for that,” Killian affirmed.

With that, Killian slid on the ring chosen especially for Emma onto her finger and then he pulled her to him, kissing her senseless and pouring in all that he felt and all that he wished for them to have together. Eventually that kiss grew to more and the two of them made their way from the scene of the proposal back home, cementing their love and enjoying the ecstasy only two truly tied souls could feel. But the best part of it all was that this was only the beginning. Their engagement bloomed into a wedding, their wedding grew into a marriage, and their marriage became a beautiful foundation for a life together filled with so many ups and so few real downs. And through every beat of that story, through every chapter of that life, there was always love and hope and light, making their love together a true tale of happily ever afters.

………….

_Play that song_

_The one that makes me go all night long_

_The one that makes me think of you_

_That's all you gotta do_

_Hey, mister DJ when you gonna spin it_

_My baby's favorite record she been waiting for a minute_

_She invited all her friends and I'm buying all the rounds_

_And they're all dolled up_

_DJ please don't let me down_

_When you gonna play that song, now_

_When you gonna earn that pay_

_When you gonna play that song and make my day_

_She said, play that song_

_The one that makes me go all night long_

_The one that makes me think of you_

_That's all you gotta do_

_Hey, play that song_

_The one the makes me stay out till dawn_

_The one that makes me go, ooh_

_That's all you gotta do (hey, hey, hey, hey)_

_Hey, Mr. Guitar_

_When you gonna strum it_

_My girl just heard this song and you should play it 'cause she loves it_

_Can you get me off the hook, get them fingers picking now_

_I'll throw some money in your cup_

_Mister, please don't let me down_

_When you gonna play that song, now_

_Why you gotta hesitate_

_When you gonna play that song and make my day_

_She said, play that song_

_The one that makes me go all night long_

_The one that makes me think of you_

_That's all you gotta do_

_Hey, play that song_

_The one the makes me stay out till dawn_

_The one that makes me go, ooh_

_That's all you gotta do_

_Oh, wait till you see my baby move_

_Move, move, wait till you see my baby move_

_Move, move, oh, come on now_

_Play that song_

_The one that makes me go all night long_

_The one that makes me think of me_

_That's all you gotta do_

_Hey, play that song_

_The one the makes her stay out till dawn_

_The one that makes her go, ooh_

_That's all you gotta do_

_That's all you gotta do_

_That's all you gotta do_

_That's all you gotta do_

**_Post-Note: You can always tell when I’ve gotten myself right in the feels based on my endings. If I manage to make some grand statements about happy endings and fairytale romance then I basically went on a fluff-binge, and that was definitely the case with this installment. Anyway, thanks to all of you who requested this follow-up, and thanks so much to everyone for reading. To the many of you still waiting on your requests, not to worry, I have a relatively open summer ahead of me that will hopefully afford me the chance to do lots and lots of writing and that will include more chapters of this mixtape. In the meantime I hope you are all doing well, I hope you have a lovely rest of your weekend, and I PRAY that the series finale coming our way will do us all justice. I haven’t watched any of season 7, but I’m still excited to see what they come up with. And whether or not we all get our full CS fix, not to worry, I’ve got about a million more over the top stories to share that will include just that!_ **


End file.
